Aserna
Aserna is the third planet from Aludia, and it is one of the few known planets that contain life. Aserna has a ring system, as well as 7 moons, two of them are Kera and Sulka, which are the only two moons large enough to maintain a spherical form. The rest of these moons are small asteroids that were probably captured from the asteroid belt, and helped form the ring of Aserna. Aserna is inhabited by many species, however the most prominent of those is the Lenedians, which is the name that is given collectively to Asernians. There are 57 sovereign nations within its lands, and 34 of them take part in the International Cosmic Exploration Organization (ICEO). Etymology The name "Aserna" comes from an ancient Lenedian language, Ekusian, which is thought to be one of the first languages in known history. It is said that the word "Asrn" meant ashlands, and over time, the word evolved. Formation Aserna was created 4.3 billion years ago, during the inner bombardment, which saw the creation of other planets like Ornos. During that time, Aserna had been heavily bombarded with small asteroids, some of which have left major impacts and contributed to the creation of Aserna's ring system, and Aserna's two largest moons. About 3.8 billion years ago, Aserna saw its first water, however asteroids were still incoming at Aserna, however not with the same tendency as before. Some of the larger asteroids however got into Aserna's orbit and became the smaller 5 moons. Eventually, at about 3.1 billion years ago, first cellular life has formed, after Aserna cooled down by about 10 degrees. Satellites Aserna has 7 moons, the largest two being Kera and Sulka, as well as a few other minor moons, Menca, Terfer, Nammbu and Aluken, as well as one small moonlet, Chertos which was created in Aserna's ring system. The two major moons, Kera and Sulka, as well as Chertos have often been visited by the Lenedians, and minor bases have been established in Kera. Geography Aserna is built from 12 major tectonic plates, and consists of 5 continents, as well as two major oceans. The two largest continents, Karro and Levua take 80% of all of Aserna's landmass, and are located opposite to each other. Karro is located above the equator, and mostly has cool climates, however the southern parts of the continent are warmer and some parts have deserts. To the north Karro has a cold climate, and has a small archipelago that stretches near the north pole. Close to the west there is the Laccadian mountain range, which was formed through collision of two tectonic plates against Karro. The rest of the continent has a temperate climate and is mostly forested and has many rivers running through it. Levua is located to the opposite of Karro and is larger in size with hotter climates. It has many deserts, with the central one, the Cashan desert running through the center. Towards the east it is greener with unique trees and large forests surrounded by mountains, and lakes cover the landscape, making it an exotic location. To the south there are mostly rainforests and smaller deserts. The other continents, Casme, Virna and Helte are located below the equator and are between Karro and Levua. They mostly have a warm climate except Virna which has a relatively colder climate. Life Due to the breathable atmosphere and its location from Aludia, Aserna is capable of sustaining life, and a wide array of species exist there. With a gravity relatively similar to Earth's, most terrestial species have a size of between 20 centimeters to 3 meters, and plants being able to reach up to 50 meters in height, with some reaching higher. Aserna also has a higher amount of vertebrates due to the large amounts of shallow waters. There are also many lifeforms which inhabit the seas and many avian lifeforms, however the largest amount of lifeforms are insects and small sea creatures which are abundant in their numbers. The most prominent type of species are the Lenedians, which are the only technologically advanced species on the planet inhabit all of the planet and are one of the few species which are space-faring creatures. Trivia * Aserna was originally created around 2008, as UltraWorlds' first attempt at worldbuilding. Originally with the name of Ciam, it was mostly centered around a futuristic country named Ciam. * The first maps were drawn around 2008, however the earliest map that was found dates to 2010. * There are an estimated 100-200 drawings of early Ciam, and most of them date up to 2013. * I decided later to integrate the older Ciam with my newer worldbuilding project of Aserna, and therefore Ciam and Asera share a lot of similarities. Category:Planets